Room of Requirements Harry and Ginny sneak off
by HPspn711
Summary: First story. Harry and Ginny sneak off to finally have some alone time or so they hope.
I don't known any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry ran into Ginny as he was wondering the halls of Hogwarts since he would be stuck there for a week, he thought how it would be a great time to be with his girlfriend without having to worry about running into her brothers or other members of the family. As Harry took Ginny's hand he whispered: "meet me by the Room of Requirements at 9 tonight." Ginny nodded her head as she blushed. She and Harry have been meeting in secret for a few months as their romance has been getting hotter the more time they have been with each other.

When Ginny saw Harry near the Room, she smiled and ran to him. He took her hand and lead her into the room that looked like the Common Room but with a bed and a bigger couch for them. Ginny wanted to do more with Harry but was scared that she might push him to far or they would be caught. Harry smiled at Ginny pulling her into a heated kiss while letting her hands run through his hair as his were traveling around the hem of her shirt. As Harry pulled away from the kiss for air he saw the desire in her eyes and felt his pants getting tighter but was unsure on what Ginny really wanted. Ginny pushed harry onto the sofa that was next them as she climbed on top him so she was straddling him, Ginny knew she wanted him tonight and could tell he wanted her. She ground her hips on Harry's enlarged member causing him to let a moan that she, even more, turned on. As she pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt so she took it off.

Harry knew what she was doing and when harry meant to flip Ginny over so she was under him they end up rolling off the sofa onto the floor as he sent Ginny a guilty smile as she laughed at him. Ginny was able to finally get Harry's shirt off him as he started to do with Ginny's shirt as he pulled it over her head reveling a blue lace bar, when Harry saw the bar Ginny had on it felt like all the blood went to his member that was already wanting to be free from his pants. As they kept kissing Harry trailed kissed down Ginny's neck as she moaned and gripping his hair to show to keep going. Harry went from her neck to her boobs and started sucking on the already perky nipples causing Ginny to grind her hips against harry. Harry ended up taking his pants to help free his erect penis to spring free, harry went down to Ginny's thighs and started kissing her there just above her shirt that she was wearing for school. As Harry reach to pull her panties down he was surprised to find that Ginny didn't have any on which caused

him to have a wolfish grin as he looked up at her. Ginny just gave him a seductive smile, as Harry started to move up to Ginny's pussy, he gave her one last look that told her 'if you don't want this tell me' and she just smiles at him and nodded her head as to tell him okay.

As Harry was playing with her clit with his tongue and listening to her moan his name with her hands in his hair pulling it, she started grinding her hips against time as Harry could tell that she was close. He heard a voice that sounded like a professor but ignored it thinking that no one was looking for them and they were safe. When Ginny climaxed calling his name the door to the Room of Requirements showing a very angry and scared for life McGonagall. "Potter! What in the word gave you the idea that is the correct thing to do while at Hogwarts!" McGonagall yelled at them. "Now which one of you wants to give me the reason you are here and to try and convince me not to write to your mother Ginny." McGonagall said with a stern look, as Harry and Ginny looked at each other with harry still between her legs but was able to clean his face off before looking up and trying to hide the tent in his boxers. They both looked scared when she mentioned writing Ginny's mother knowing the hell that would be brought upon them. Harry just looked at his old professor and said: "I could try and explain his but that would just be more awkward than it is already, and about the letter I really don't want to die right now." With that McGonagall looked at Harry "my office five minutes Potter and I am still writing your mother Ginny." Harry sighed thinking about how this will possibly be the last time he will be alive after the letter is sent. When harry got to the Headmistress office he thought it would be smart to look guilty but was having a hard not smiling about what he and his girlfriend were so close to doing. When he walked in, he was pointed to a chair in front of her desk with a disappointed look in the professors' eyes. She told him that instead of sending a letter a batter punishment for the couple was to explain why Ginny had detention for the next two months to her parents with the professors present in the "meeting". Harry hung his head knowing that he would be on the run from her mother, Ron, and the rest of her family.


End file.
